


Oneshot Noodzzz

by Atol, MiataTaylorz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cyborg Character, F/M, I Ship It, Love Confession, Other, realistic minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiataTaylorz/pseuds/MiataTaylorz
Summary: Fanon Confession: Picaboo hacked into Cheeze's monitor and displayed a secret file with their confession to noodle, while they were talking to them. So noodle just stood in silence reading the confession while cheese was just talking and didn’t even realize-
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Oneshot Noodzzz

Atol and K8 stood nearby stifling laughter as they watched Pica type away at the hologram keyboard that was slowly chipping away at the firewall that was protecting Cheeze’s screen. It wasn’t going to change anything about his vision, specifically, it was going to be undetectable on his side if all went correctly. 

Currently said victim was standing, talking to Noodle around the corner of the community house, the gentle sounds of water giving them the illusion of privacy as the other three hid inside of the house, watching through the windows with glee. 

It had been long enough coming, and they knew that Cheeze had already written up a confession, he just wasn’t getting on the actual action of confessing fast enough. So a little bit of a nudge was needed. A nudge that Pica was happy to facilitate. 

There was a quick blink of Cheeze’s screen before the word document pulled up on his ‘face’, which the trio in the building couldn’t see, but they knew it happened from the puzzled look that suddenly came over Noodle who was faced towards them. 

The three of them had already read it, from another one of Pica’s hacks and knew the words that would be on the screen:

Noodle it’s hard to say this because you’re one of my best friends but I like you a lot but I don’t want to mess up this friendship. I’m scared to like you but I can’t help it you’re beautiful, you're kind just perfect in every way, it kills me to say this but... I’m in love with you.

“Did it work?” K8 asked before getting shushed. 

“Shhh, shhh shh I think she’s reading it,” Atol said, slapping a hand over the girl’s mouth. 

Muffled outraged noises came from K8 as she kicked and glared at Atol but the tree-being was too engrossed in waiting for what was going to happen next. 

Pica was silent, but smirking as Noodle held a hand up to get Cheeze to stop rambling and pointed at her own face with a questioning look. 

“It’s happening, it’s happening!” Atol said in a loud whisper as K8 finally got their hand off her mouth. 

“Atooooooool, what are they saying?” She asked. 

“I don’t know, I can’t hear and I can’t read lips. Oh-” They are cut off as Noodle takes Cheeze’s screen and bonks her forehead against it affectionately. “Um I think that was a kiss, I don’t know I don’t think she wants to kiss the screen.”

They all watch as Cheeze seems to shake with laughter and reaches up and takes the screen off of his shoulders, revealing the much more humanoid face underneath. 

The bright blush on Noodle’s face only gets redder and redder as he leans in and gives her a chaste peck in return. 

“Okay no that was actually a kiss there,” K8 says. 

“IT’S CANON!” Atol screams before running around with their arms in the air.


End file.
